villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)
Hansel and Gretel are the main antagonists in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. Hansel was voiced by Bill Hader (who also played Agent Haggard, Guy Gagné and King Leonard Mudbeard), and Gretel was voiced by Amy Poehler. Appearance They are two overweight, German-accented children. Personality At first, they appeared to be fair, innocent, and enthusiastic little kids, but were eventually revealed to be evil and the masterminds behind it all. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil'' At the very beginning, Hansel and Gretel got "captured" by a wicked witch. Their real plot though was to capture Abigail Puckett and make her create the Super Truffles while they act like they're in danger. After they were found out, they told Granny their plan, which was to make them become rich after they sell the super goodies to every villain. They eavesdropped on the communication between the H.E.A. and Red, which was to send reinforcements to Dark Towers. Hansel and Gretel then sent in the Three Little Hench Pigs to take down the H.E.A.. They succeeded in doing so, and now nothing wasn't going to stop them that easily. After they thought about the trap for Red, Wolf, and Twitchy, they set in motion. Pretending they were tied up and innocent, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy fell for it, and after Wolf and Twitchy led them to the elevator, Red was falling into the trap. Hansel and Gretel, who were in the elevator along with Wolf and Twitchy, both put gas masks on, and Wolf, thinking nothing suspicious about it, he and Twitchy were knocked out when the gas came into the vents. Red finally found Granny, who was tied up, but she got captured and was ordered to make the super goodies. After the Truffless were created, Hansel and Gretel both ate one and became larger and stronger. They broke their deal with Verushka and took the case full of Super Truffles with them as they entered the city. They terrorized the city and after an intense battle with their foes, still held onto the Truffles. But they fell into the trick by Wolf and ate the rest of the Truffles, thinking they would make them invincible, but instead, they became totally helpless and so fat they were unable to move. Then Hansel and Gretel were taken away by helicopter. The fate of both siblings is unknown by this point, but Agent Nicky Flippers announces his intentions to reform Hansel and Gretel by having them doing exercise and eat a healthy diet, something which Hansel finds repulsive. Gallery Hoodwinked_too_hood_vs_evil_youve_been_hoodwinked_too.jpg|You've been hoodwinked! - Too! Hoodwinked too hansel gretel defeat.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat Trivia *Before Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil was released, Hansel and Gretel were once rumored to be two of the supporting protagonists. They were also rumored to be two of the secondary villains of the film. *It is unknown who their parents are, although in the elevator scene in the film, Wolf mentions them. *Hansel is voiced by Bill Hader and Gretel is voiced by Amy Poehler, who were later together in another animated film, the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated film Inside Out, where Hader voiced Fear while Poelher voiced Joy. *They are based on Hansel and Gretel from the original fairytale of the same name. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Kids Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Giant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Incompetent Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil from the Past Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Addicts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Female